Leave Out All The Rest
by Kyla of the Sky
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wants more than what his wealth has to offer. After encountering Sakura Haruno, he decides to be her savior, whether she wants his help or not. But will Gaara, her past savior get in the way?
1. Breathe

:**Leave Out All the Rest**:

Okay, so here is a Sasuke and Sakura story! I was obviously inspired by Linkin Park's song "Leave Out All the Rest." So yeah, hope you enjoy! There may be some side pairings, but I have not decided yet…

Chapter one: Breathe

* * *

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, but no one would listen, cuz no one else cared, after my dreaming, I woke with this fear, what am I leaving, when I'm done here..."_

I was fifteen when I began to question who I was. What I was. My family, they were all gone, leaving me a massive fortune and the youth to play with that wealth. But after awhile, the parties, the clubs, the sense of superiority was no longer enthralling. I felt the emptiness weigh upon me. I was alone. Alone in a pointless world. You breathe, you sleep, you eat, you drink. And then…there is nothing. Big black nothingness.

And as rich as I was, I wanted more. I had all the material items one could ask for. But **real **friends? A **family**? I could only dream of those things. So here I am leaning over the railing of Leah's Bridge. Leah. I saw her everyday at school, and I never knew how depressed she really was. How much she hated herself. I never stopped to ask her how her day was. And now we all know. Two years ago she jumped off this bridge. Two years ago I began to question who I was…

"Ouch!" I was pulled out of my silent musing as books scattered on the ground at my feet. A small form on the ground reached to pick the books up. Without thinking, I bent to help retrieve the books. Rose tinted coral colored hair brushed against the dewy skin of the form, definitely a female. Standing, I pulled her to her feet, and handed her the books. Her hand was soft and cool in mine. Not looking me in the eye, she softly murmured a thank you. She walked off before I could say your welcome. I really wanted to say that. Your welcome. I watched after her as she seemed to disappear into the dusky night. My thoughts began to twist and spin. I wanted to see her again. Why, I didn't know but I was drawn to her.

I closed my eyes and imagined her pink hair, her soft, pale skin. I needed to see her again. To hear that soft voice murmur again. A slight breeze picked up and a soft ruffling caught my attention. Looking down at my feet, I noticed a small piece of paper.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Class 11a_

_St. Aiden's Academy for the Gifted_

_Grades:_

A smile slowly grew upon my pale pink lips. _Sakura._ The name rolled off of my tongue effortlessly. Staring down at the dark water flowing beneath me, I whispered, "Leah, I am so sorry I cannot join you tonight, because I have an obligation to fulfill. Protect Haruno Sakura, from others and herself. _Because I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke those two simple words. I've heard that pain before…_

:**Flashback**:

"_Leah, you haven't spoken once during this class discussion! Even Uchiha-kun has participated, albeit there was obvious lack of interest. Why don't you tell us about a few of your families traditions."_

Lack of interest. Ha. My family is dead lady, how the hell can there be traditions? Unless you count me going to visit my mental brother in the psych ward every Saturday until he passed away.

"_Tsunade-Sensei, we don't have family traditions…" "Nonsense. Everybody has family traditions. Now speak, or you get a zero for the day."_

If only we knew at the time that her family really didn't have family traditions. You could call it more a routine. It wasn't till after her death we found out every time she went home, daddy dear would meet her with the back of his hand. Or that mommy dear would praise her with a plethora of profanities, while her and her siblings cowered in a corner. It disgusted me.

"_We fast every Friday to celebrate our faith in God."_

If only that was the truth. In reality, her parents ran out of money from buying all the booze they needed to fuel their drunken rampages.

"_See was that so hard?" Riiiinnnggg! "See you tomorrow class." Somebody tapped on my shoulder. "Did you hear all the sadness in her voice. I was afraid she would shatter right in front of us." It was Mai, my lab partner in biology. I nodded. I heard it. Every last scream for help. But only me. No one else seemed to be real, alive. No one else seemed to breath…_

:**End Flashback**:

Yes. I would be there for Haruno Sakura, no matter the cost, I would protect her.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? I hope. I will try and have Ch. 2 up soon…**


	2. Welcome

:**Leave Out All the Rest**:

Okay, so due to some awesome reviews, although a bit scary, I am updating the story! ^^ So enjoy!

Chapter two: Welcome to St. Aiden's

* * *

_"Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses, How long before you let me go? You set my soul alight, You set my soul alight..."_

Getting transferred to St. Aiden's was almost too easy. Of course, my money helped. I guess not too many people pay tuition, with all the scholarships and such. Getting the same schedule as Sakura was harder. They seemed reluctant to let me share her classes, but after a few minutes of compliments to the receptionist, Karin I think, I had all classes with her except third period.

The school was nice, very nice, but a little too quiet. I was used to the loud boisterous talk of my peers, the rich society kids. I realized after bumping into someone I knew from a long time ago that the students are here to learn, not to joke around. "Neji?" Said person stopped and slowed as I voiced their name. Before me stood Neji Hyuuga. He used to be a peer until we were in the first grade. I remember asking my mother about it, before her death.

:**Flashback**:

"_Mamma, how come Neji doesn't go to school anymore? Is he sick?" My mother was putting away her jewelry, and the smell of her rose perfume hung in the air. "Sasuke, honey, Neji and his family have…gone away." "They moved?! Why didn't he say good-bye?" My mother sighed. "I don't know sweet heart, I don't know." _

:**End Flashback**:

I found out later when I was older that his father had swindled away the family fortune and that his uncle was left to pick up the pieces. Neji's uncle pushed him to do well so that one day their family name might be restored. "Uchiha-san, I didn't know you attended St. Aiden's." He spoke cautiously, not sure of what to make of me. A small smile touched my lips as I remembered that he talked this formally even in our youth.

"As of today I do, Neji. How have you been." He rose a delicate eyebrow. He was obviously surprised I spoke to him in such a way, as if we were still good friends. "Very well thank you. And you? I heard of your brothers passing." I nodded. "I'm good." I didn't mention my brother. His name was taboo. Anyone who spoke ill of him answered to my fist, but other than that, I didn't wish to bring him up. Things in the past are best left there. Neji got the hint. He eyed my schedule and I handed it to him. "I can show you to your second period," he said, "first period has already ended." I nodded, and he handed me the schedule back. We walked up a large staircase and took a left. I noticed that there were pictures lining the walls of the hallways. "Past teachers," Neji murmured, noticing my gaze, "The headmasters have their statues in the gardens." I nodded and absorbed this information with care.

We stopped in front of a small wooden door and Neji knocked. "Come in," came a kindly voice from within. The classroom was like no classroom I had ever been in before. Chairs were arranged in a giant circle and the walls were actually painted a color, green. I was used to that grey-ish white that most schools adorned their walls with. "Ahh, Neji, you're back! And who is this?" The speaker was a man probably in his mid-twenties. Tanned skin was marred only by one odd scar crossing his nose, and his face was framed by a few chocolate strands that escaped a ponytail.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Iruka-Sensei. He just transferred in." Neji went to take his place in the circle next to a plain girl with two hair buns and a boy wearing a lot of green as Iruka-Sensei got up to greet me. "Welcome, Sasuke! I am Iruka and this is my English class. I have one open seat right next to…" He looked around the circle and pointed to a seat next to a girl with rose colored hair.

I held in my smirk, not wanting to come off as arrogant. I noticed a blond haired kid wasn't too happy about this but…was his mouth duct taped? "Oh, hehe, you noticed Naruto's mouth is taped huh?" Asked the Sensei as he scratched the back of his head. "It's the only way I can keep him quiet." He admitted. I wondered why the blond didn't just pull the tape off when I realized he was completely taped to the chair. Taking my seat, I noticed that Sakura's face, which was very pretty and pleasing to the eye, was bright red.

"Alright class, before our new student arrived, we were discussing the Odyssey. Sakura pointed out that it seemed acceptable for Greek males to bed other women besides his wife, as Odysseus does quite often. Who agrees that men should have that right? Okay, Kiba, why?"

"Well, I mean come one, the guy is the man of the house right? Shouldn't he be able to do what he wants?" Kiba seemed to be one of the less serious of the bunch, and I noticed that about all the females, especially Sakura, in the classroom wanted to kill him after his little say in the matter.

"Erm, okay, anybody disagree? Oh, Sasuke? Why do you disagree?"

"Because marriage is a scared bond. There has to be trust, and if one person is going off with other people how can you trust them? Also, I was raised to believe that women are to be treated with respect, not as pieces of property." Sakura shifted in her seat next to me. I was no longer getting an angry vibe but a more confused, relieved and surprised vibe.

"Good, good. I think all the ladies in here would agree that Sasuke may be better for relationships than Kiba." Kiba scowled at me, but compared to some of my glares it wasn't even a one on the glare chart. "Okay class that is all for today, the bell is about to ring, and no Naruto, I am not going to untie you before the bell rings, and yes this is your new permanent seat." There was a muffled growl and a few people giggled. Sakura had turned to talk to a blonde who was desperately trying to get my attention. Taking advantage of her distraction, I slid Sakura's report card back into her binder.

The day went by rapidly, and I missed Sakura's presence in third period. I was told she had a special class, but they didn't specify. At the end of the day, I found myself obsessing over it. Where did she go third period? I knew for my sanity's sake I needed to find out. I was quickly realizing that this attachment was becoming an obsession. I would protect Sakura from anything, and to do that I needed to know about her. What scared me was the fact that I didn't know how far I would go to protect her. To know her. To be with her.

* * *

**Okay!! ^^ Is that good? I hope so cuz now I have homework! . Anyway, I will try and update tomorrow! Ok?**


	3. Records

:**Leave Out All the Rest**:

Hi again! So here I am updating! Thank you to all those that reviewed! ^^ You might find out what Sakura has third period…maybe…

Chapter three: Records

* * *

"_I should never think, What's in your heart, What's in our home, So I won't, You'll learn to hate me, But still call me baby, Oh love, So call me by my name."_

Konoha's records hall was one of the biggest in the country. They had records dating back to the time the city was just a small village settlement. Unfortunately, that meant there would be some degree of disorganization and records loss. To add to that, Sakura's family was either one of the largest ever seen or there were **multiple **Harunos. So I spent the greater part of my afternoon sitting in the basement of the decrepit building, sifting through various files. I was determined to find what I was looking for, even if it meant staying there all night. (Something that I wouldn't be thrilled to do though.)

Finally, after seven hours of paper cuts and frustration, I finally found something promising. Birth records, house deeds, and last of all marriage records. I decided to take it to my empty home to keep me company. I left the basement and was about to leave when I heard a quiet and somewhat odd voice. "They won't like you taking those files." I turned to see a red headed male with his feet up on the front desk. Music with lyrics incomprehensible blared out of a pair of head phones and he fixed me with an icy glare. "I can turn you in. Your name is on the sign up sheet." I smiled. "But I didn't sign in." He smirked. "No problem, I will just follow you home." I rose an eye brow. "You take your job seriously?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "I do when it involves people looking up my friend's files, Uchiha. Yeah, I know your name, and no I am not a stalker. Just a murderer."

I thought for a moment. "I don't mean her any harm. I am simply…curious." This seemed to bother him. In the next second he had jumped up from his seat and flew across the room at me. Pushing me against the wall he said through clenched teeth, "Don't be. Sakura has already been through enough without some stupid rich punk coming to hurt her as well." He shoved away from me and returned to his desk. He didn't take the files, so I counted myself lucky there. Now I was worried Sakura would know what I was up to.

I got home around seven, giving me plenty of time to do homework, shower, and to look over the files. First though, I had to think about what the red head said. _"Sakura has already been through enough without some stupid rich punk coming to hurt her as well." _

Had someone hurt her? Did someone break her heart? Did she…lose people close to her? I thought of how I felt after my family was…massacred. I felt numb. I didn't believe it all. The school even changed my fourth period to a counseling period…That was it. Something had traumatized Sakura so bad that her third period was a counseling period.

It was so obvious. Why didn't I think of it? This did nothing for me though. I needed to know who hurt her. So I could hurt them. I have to be going crazy, I thought to myself. I don't even know her that well and I want to hurt people for her. Deciding I needed to clear my head, I headed to my phone. Remember when I said that partying and clubbing no longer held my interest? I never said it wasn't a temporary cure for forgetting things for just a moment. The phone was ringing but I didn't recall typing in the numbers. "Yo, what up?" I hesitated as I heard Deidara's voice on the other end. "Hey, it's Sasuke. I'm going out, wanna come?" "Dude! Haven't heard from you in forever! Yeah, I will totally get the gang together. Karin won't shut up about how you won't call anymore and Sasori's been bitchin' since his girl dumped him." He hung up before I could tell him not to invite Karin. That girl never got the whole, "Not interested," phrase. I sighed and took a few aspirin. If Karin was going to be at Oto, the club we used to frequent, it would be a very long night. A very long night.

_

* * *

__Meanwhile…_

"Come on Sakura! Let loose!" Ino stood in front of the pinkette with hands on hips. She had gotten Sakura a gorgeous dress to wear clubbing. "I don't know Ino. What if my dad finds out?" Ino snorted. "He is not going to be there. You look fine, stop doing that." Sakura sighed and uncrossed her arms. The dress felt a bit immodest to her and she wasn't fully comfortable wearing it. At least she was somewhere other than her home. "Alright Ino, lets go," She gave in hoping for the night to end quickly. "Alright! Club Oto, here we come!"

**So how was it? A little on the short side, but I have to study for two tests and I have a reading assignment to do! ^^ I will update soon!**


	4. Oto

:**Leave Out All the Rest**:

Okay, It is going to be kinda short, but oh well huh? I have a test on the Odyssey tomorrow and have to start studying for midterms next week. (Ugh, midterms.)

So this one is a little different. Sasuke is gonna let loose and Sakura finds something out she doesn't like. Oh, and Juugo is way out of character. Well, sorta. I dunno! ^^

Chapter four: Oto

* * *

"_A wraith with an angel's body, A demon with a smile of gold, You soul-sucker, I won't become like you, A killer with the perfect weapons, crystal eyes and a heart of coal, You soul-sucker, I won't lose myself in you."_

The music blared, the bass giving my heart a jump start. The clubbers seemed to blend together, no face stood out. I finally found my…"crew." Deidara was leaning against the bar while Karin was sitting with her legs crossed. I sighed when I saw her choice outfit. She was such a slut. Somebody clapped me hard on the back. "Sasuke!!! My man! Where have you been? The lady's have been complaining and I can only keep them so happy!" I turned to see Juugo giving me one of his cocky smirks. Juugo earned that smirk from his job. He was a bouncer. I **was **going to reply, but the screeching sound of Karin's voice distracted me. "SASUKE! BABY! Why haven't you been around?!" So much for simplifying things. "I've been busy." She paused. "Oh. Your in **that** kinda mood, huh?" I ignored her and ordered a shot of vodka. This night would be a long night.

A little while later and after just three more vodkas, I saw something that made me want to jump for joy…and then made me curious as hell. Just five seats down from me sat Sakura and that blonde that had been making eyes at me. I casually scooted down a little, so I was just two seats away. They didn't notice me and I was glad Karin had gone to the bathroom to "powder her nose." From where I was sitting I could just barely hear what they were saying. "Isn't this fun Sakura?" Sakura grimaced and I smirked. She was drinking water while it seemed Ino was on her fifth beer. "Yeah, loads of fun. I couldn't think of anything more fun to do on a Friday night." Ino was to drunk to catch the sarcasm and kept going, "Ugh, it would be so perfect if Sasuke was here. Did you see him when he walked into class that first day? And lucky you! Getting to sit next to him." This caught Sakura's attention. "Yeah…" Ino's eyes grew large. "You like him to don't you! Heheheeh…" She left off with uncomfortable giggles. Suddenly someone blocked my view of the girls and knocked her purse down. As Sakura bent to retrieve it, the man slipped something into her drink.

Frowning, I nodded to Juugo to take him outside. Just was Sakura was about to take a sip of her drink, so I grabbed it from her. "Hey!" She blushed deep crimson when she saw me. "That man slipped something into it." Her eyes widened. "Oh, thank you, Uchiha-san." She seemed to decide that the incident and my presence were cause enough to try and drag Ino away from the bar. "Ino, come on, your mom should be getting off her shift soon." The mention of her mom took her out of her drunken state. She nodded vigorously. "Okay, yeah. Mom, me not home, curfew, beer, equals bad." Without glancing at me further, Sakura helped Ino stumble out of Oto. That was when I decided to head home. Tomorrow was Saturday and by tradition, I go to my family's graves. There were a lot of graves to visit and flowers to place. Nodding my byes to everyone, I headed out.

_Outside earlier:_

"**Look how pretty she is, when she falls there's no beauty in bleeding mascara. Lips are quiveringLike a withering rose, she's back again."**

"Your phone is ringing Sakura." Ino giggled. Sighing, Sakura placed Ino on a bench. "Hello?" She answered none to kindly. "Sakura. It's Gaara. The Uchiha has been looking up records on you. Thought you should know. Bye." *Click* Sakura looked down at her phone. "What the hell?"

* * *

Okay have to leave it off there. Again sorry it is short, the chapters will get longer especially over winter break! ^^ BYE!


	5. Never Before

:**Leave Out All the Rest**:

Updating again!!! Today was cool, and tomorrow _may _be a good day, so I am in a good mood. I won't be able to update as quickly Saturday and Sunday, (I will though), cuz I volunteered for this thing. So yeah. Here we go.

Sakura's view okay?

Chapter five: Never Before

* * *

"_She never slows down, She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down, She won't turn around, The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down."_

Sakura Haruno was not one to dwell on things. Things happened, end of story. But this…was big. Millions of thoughts were swirling around in her mind, but they were all apart of a bigger picture. For some reason, Sasuke Uchiha was interested in her. Interested enough to look in the records hall. Not to mention the fact that _right _after she bumped in to him on Leah's Bridge, he shows up as a new student at her school. Besides that he was there at the club and intervened when he saw her drink become contaminated. But why? Never before had anyone cared. So why now? Had she changed? Sakura leaned to look in her mirror. Same hair, same wide forehead, same person. So what had changed? Shaking her head, Sakura decided that Sasuke was really weird. And if he could look things up on her, she would do the same. 'I remember Neji saying it was odd Sasuke transferred to our school. I wonder why…I guess I could give him a call and find out…'

I looked his number up in my address book and dialed the number. It rang three times before Hinata answered. "He-hello?" She stuttered quietly. "Hey Hinata, it's Sakura, I was wondering if I may speak to Neji?" There was a pause and the receiver changed hands. "Sakura." I recognized Neji's voice at once. "Hey, Neji, umm, I need your help…" He didn't answer, so I continued, "I need to know everything you know about Uchiha Sasuke." I heard him draw a hesitant breath. "Alright. Everything is a lot though," he agreed. I rolled my eyes. Like a lot if information would stop me. "Fine. Do you want to talk on the phone or…" There was a pause. "I have to go now. Meet me at the park at three o'clock." He hung up and so did I. The current time was 10:30. I had a few hours to go, so I decided to head to the records hall. If it worked for him, it will for me.

Okay, so the records hall was a bust. All the files on Uchiha's had been destroyed, or so Gaara told me. So now I sat on a bench in the park waiting for Neji. I was early by 45 minutes, but I had ice cream to keep me occupied. Or so I thought. "Sakura." I turned. I wasn't the only early one. I raised an eyebrow. "I escaped the family meeting earlier than I thought was possible." He explained. I nodded, licking away at the strawberry cream. "So the Uchihas. Where to begin…" He said to himself. He seemed to decide because he continued as he took a seat.

"There used to be a lot of them. They were, well Sasuke still is, well off. I used to belong to a wealthy family and attended school with Sasuke for a short time. We used to be friends, but once my…family social status dropped to null, we didn't really talk. I heard from a family friend that all of the Uchihas were killed by a of crime ring. Apparently, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother found out that his family, all government officials or contracted by the government, were dealing with the crime ring and were causing corruption to occur. Itachi, deciding that his duty to his country exceeded that to his family, turned them in. The crime ring, fearing a crack down and the betrayal of the caught Uchihas, decided to solve two problems. One, the insolence of Itachi, by leaving him alone alive, and two, killing the entire clan. Sasuke escaped an assassin and the government quickly caught the offenders. Driven by grief to madness, Itachi spent the rest of his days in a psychiatric hospital while Sasuke raised himself. With the entire Uchiha fortune his, Sasuke grew up in a privileged life. He went to Kirigakure Academy, so that is why I was surprised at his coming to St. Aiden's."

He took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Wow. Kirigakure Academy. That school was the best in all of the countries. I was about to open my mouth when he continued. "But he isn't spoiled Sakura. Whatever his reasons are for entering your life, they aren't bad. He cleaned up his act two years ago. He doesn't party out of control, makes good grades and spends most of his nights alone. Don't make him out to be a monster. He has gone through a lot already." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I hope I helped."

He stood and left me sitting in the middle of the empty, barren park. I had the feeling he left out a bit of the story. Okay, a lot of the story. I did know one thing from the encounter. Never before has Sasuke Uchiha cared this much. Never before had I felt this way. The need to know him. To talk to him. To feel him holding my hand, holding me. It was odd, and I knew it was crazy. But one thing was for sure. When around him, I feel safe. So safe…

_Meanwhile:_

"You didn't have to say that stuff at the end." Sasuke Uchiha stood, arms crossed in front of Neji Hyuuga. "I felt it would be a dramatic help." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What ever. Thanks for calling me though. This really helps." Neji nodded. "I know you just want to help her. And frankly, I think she needs it." The two teens went separate paths and headed home. Sunday was a day for planning, because Monday was the day Sasuke would infiltrate Sakura's third period.

* * *

Okay, short again BUT tomorrow is a snow day, so I will be in a good mood and make you a long chapter! Okay?!! BYE!


	6. Accident Prone

:**Leave Out All the Rest**:

Hmmm, I have had a request for fluff, so from this point out there will be fluff **slowly** added. ^^ Yay fluff! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!!! ^^ You all make me so happy! This one will be really long because I started a day early! I have been doing good though updating everyday and I will not break the habit! Okay? Here we go!

Chapter six: Accident Prone

* * *

"_See the stone set in your eyes, See the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you, Sleight of hand and twist of fate, On a bed of nails she makes me wait, And I wait without youWith or without you, With or without you."_

**SAKURA**

Sakura slammed her locker door. This day was…confusing, annoying and great. She sighed as she tried to figure out if she was upset or in the best mood of her life. On one hand she had had many near accidents today, and on the other Sasuke kept them from being accidents. Heading to her third period she thought through all of the days events thus far.

**:Flashback: **

I had just shut the door of my car and was heading into the school when I slipped on a patch of ice. "Shit," I muttered and braced myself for the fall. The fall never came. "Ladies shouldn't say 'shit'," stated a smooth voice as I looked up into the dark eyes of Sasuke. I frowned. "Who told you I was a lady?" I asked indignantly. He smiled a soft smile. "I just noticed that you carry your self like a lady does, so I assumed you weren't your average high school girl." My face must have had the desired affect because he smiled again. He lifted me up because I was the inches from the ground and opened the door for me. "Ladies first," he said. Amazed at his words and his kindness, I walked in. I turned to say my thanks but he was already on his way to his locker.

First period we had a lab seeing as it was Chemistry. Lee, my usual lab partner was absent so Sasuke volunteered to be my partner. I was glad because no one else wanted to be my partner. Not after a certain incident involving an explosion…but he didn't know so what the heck. We began to follow the instructions on the handout, and just as I was about to add two chemicals together, his hand grabbed my wrist. "Look at the labels," he said warily. I looked and realized that…shock came over me. These were the same chemicals that Asuma-Sensei had told us would cause a very violent reaction, and could injure you if you had no idea what you were doing. Sasuke frowned. Someone wants to hurt you…" he muttered. He muttered something else, but I couldn't catch it. He raised his hand and Asuma-Sensei came over. "Well, I just don't know why these are over here! Yeah, umm you kids go to lab table eight, I will clean this up okay? Good eye Uchiha. Haruno-chan could have been hurt badly." Sasuke tensed at that, and led me to lab table eight where the rest if class went normally.

When the bell rang and I headed to my second period, I realized Sasuke was walking next to me. "Sakura." I turned to see Gaara catching up to us. Discreetly, he nodded to Sasuke and whispered, "Is he bothering you?" I shook my head. "No. Actually the opposite. I'll tell you later okay?" He nodded and turned down another hall. Probably to go find Matsuri, the girl who was crushing on him hard. He didn't know I guess, but I was pretty sure she was going to ask him to prom, so he'd find out soon. I had the feeling though that he just wanted to be friends. Me and Sasuke made it to class and took our seats. Unfortunately, Naruto had this class too. We were good friends, but he asked me out…and I said no. And then he accused me of liking Sasuke and I didn't deny it. So now we haven't been talking. Strangely, the class went incident free. And off I was to third period…

**SASUKE**

"_I see nothing in your eyes, And the more I see the less I like, Is it over yet, In my head, __I know nothing of your kind, And I won't reveal your evil mind, Is it over yet, I can't wait."_

The day was going well according to my plans. Sakura was accident prone, so it helped my plan quite a bit. But now came the hard part. Third period was upon the school and as I made my way to my third period, drama class, I went over the plan I had formulated last night once more. Assured that the plan couldn't fail I gained some new confidence. Third period began and after five minutes, step one was in place. "Gai-Sensei? I am not feeling well…" I hadn't eaten anything for two days to give me a sickly pallor and it worked. "Oh my! Your sick! Do you want me to call an ambulance?!" He was over the top. "No, I would like to go to the nurse." He nodded and let me leave.

Stopping by the nurses for an alibi, I headed to Sakura's third period. The sign on the door? Guidance. Entering the room, I noticed two doors to the left, each guidance offices. Looking around, I found my hiding place. Several large potted plants were situated in the corner and I slid myself behind them carefully. Pulling out a seemingly innocent ipod, I stuffed the ear buds in my ears and turned it on. "So Sakura, how was your weekend. You mentioned that you were going to hang out with Ino?" Perfect. The sound came in crystal clear. "Yes. We went to…a club." There was a sound of a pencil on paper. "Did you have fun?" I heard Sakura laugh bitterly. "No. And then someone slipped something into my drink. Oh, no! Nothing bad happened. Sasuke, a new student here, he told me." More pencil on paper. "How do you feel about Sasuke?" There was a pause, and then a sigh.

"I really…feel confused about him. Gaara said he was looking me up in the records hall, Neji told me about his family's past, and he seems so nice. I mean, he caught me when I fell this morning, and he saved me in science. Literally." A lot of pencil on paper. "Mkay, so sounds like he has a crush…" "I don't know about that," Sakura whispered, and then added, "I wouldn't mind though. I mean for some strange reason I feel really safe around him." Good. She should feel safe. I would never let anything harm her. "Really? Well this is interesting. We will continue this tomorrow, though, because the bell is about to ring." Quickly disentangling my self from the plants I grabbed my gear and left the room very quickly. Mission: A success.

**GAARA**

I frowned. I had just seen the Uchiha exiting guidance, where Sakura was. What the hell was he up to? Sakura was mine for one. She just didn't know it. "Gaara-kun?" I looked down at Matsuri. My grip on her waist must've gotten harder. "Please let go, your hurting me," she begged, eyes shining with tears. I smirked. I knew how she truly felt. She wanted me to hurt her. And as long as I needed someone to hurt…As long as Sakura wasn't mine…Matsuri served a purpose.

* * *

Okay, only a little longer. Whoops! Thought it was longer! So remember tomorrow and Sunday, I will be very busy so be patient. Next week are midterms so I get out early everyday, so expect early updates!^^ Oh, and I know Gaara seems evil here and poor Matsuri-chan! You will just have to see what I have planned!!!


	7. Burning The Past

:**Leave Out All the Rest**:

Very sorry for not updating!!! I had midterms and I also had mouth surgery, so I haven't felt inspired to write. So I finally have some free time and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Several of you have been asking about why Sakura has to go to third period. It will all be answered here and well as a few of Gaara's problems! Enjoy!!

Chapter Seven: Burning The Past

* * *

"_I'm searching for answers, Cause something is not right, I follow the signs, I'm close to the fire, I fear that soon you'll reveal your dangerous mind."_

**:One year before Sakura and Sasuke meet:**

Haruno Umiko always knew that her husband was not sane. She knew that marrying him put herself in danger. When she married him, she knew that just like the oceans that surrounded her homeland of Kirigakure, her husbands moods could easily change. But she knew she had to marry him, if only to escape the small fishing village she lived in. Her vanity prevented herself from staying in Kirigakure to live a safe and normal life. No, she needed adventure. So when the handsome Haruno Kagen asked her to marry him, to move to his home of Konoha, she accepted. True, she loved the ocean, but she could never imagine herself a fisherman's wife. Now, she regretted the decision. She thought of her beautiful daughter Sakura. How she would sing to her at night in riddles. "For so long I've tried to shield you from the world." she thought to herself as she recalled her daughter naiveté.

"Umiko. Come here." Umiko's face paled. Not again. And especially not when their daughter would be coming home so soon. She would not let her daughter know that her life was a lie. That the family portrait above the fireplace was false and that her father was an evil, evil man. "Umiko! Come here!" Umiko faced the man that for the past 20 years had made her life miserable. Who for the past 20 years did nothing but belittle her and threaten her. Glancing around the small and dimly lit kitchen she noticed a knife on the table. Catching her gaze, Haruno Kagen growled deeply and stalked over to the table.

Swiftly, he walked in front of Umiko and grabbed her, whispering, "You would kill me?" Startled, Umiko gave a small gasp. "Mom? Are you okay?" Pink hair appeared around the corner just as Kagen plunged the knife deep into Umiko's chest. Sakura gave a blood curdling scream as her father turned to her. "Sakura, what is it?" asked a voice urgently behind her. "Gaara! My dad, mom, I mean she, and oh God!" Gaara frowned. "Run to your room," Gaara whispered urgently as Kagen began to move toward them. "Gaara?" "GO!" Sakura nodded and ran for it. "You can't keep me from my daughter. She has to die too." Gaara, unperturbed, simply glared. "You are going to die here Haruno-san." Kagen raised an eyebrow and then was quickly struck down. "Gaara?"

**:Present Time:**

"Gaara? Gaara?! Wake up!" Gaara groaned. Slowly opening his eyes and allowing the sunlight to temporarily blind him, he cursed who ever dared to wake him up. Pink hair suddenly filled his vision. "Sakura?" He regretted the curse. Sakura giggled. "You don't really want me to burn in hell for all eternity do you?" Gaara paled. "No of course not!" Sakura didn't comment back. The intensity in Gaara's eyes when he said that…it made her feel uneasy. "Class just ended. I have to get going and so do you!" Gaara watched after her as she walked away from him…and met up with Sasuke. His jaw clenched and his hands formed fists. Sasuke glanced over at that time and raised an eyebrow. Gaara watched as he placed an arm around _his_ Sakura's shoulders. Closing his eyes, it was at that time Gaara decided that in order to keep Sakura as _his_, Sasuke needed to be out of the picture. And he knew just the person who he could turn to for help.

* * *

I know it is short guys but I got to go! ^^ Christmas eve dinner and then present time!!! I hope all of you have a safe and merry Christmas!!! I hope that sheds some light on Sakura's problems and why Gaara is so determined to keep her as his. There will be more on that incident next chapter cuz there is more. ^^ And don't worry about Matsuri-chan! She'll be alright! Oh and I know some of you won't like this evil Gaara, but come one. He isn't a cuddly teddy bear. He will get better though.


	8. Authors Note

**So I went back an re-read the story when I noticed some inconsistencies.**

1. In chapter three, Sakura says she is afraid her dad will find out that she went clubbing. I mean to say her foster father, Hatake Kakashi.

2. Karin was the receptionist and then also someone from Sasuke's past. _"__They seemed reluctant to let me share her classes, but after a few minutes of compliments to the receptionist, __**Karin I think**__, I had all classes with her except third period."_

Lets just pretend her name was actually Karen. ^^ Okay, if you notice any other problems let me know!!


End file.
